The Rape of Kikyo
by RinneganShootingStar
Summary: Naraku brutally violates Kikyo, and somehow even forces her tits to produce milk! He loves her breasts, and to all Kiyko haters, here's a nice torture for her, eh?


Naraku breathed paralyzing poison onto her face, and she coughed a few times before succumbing to the powerful drug.

"Perfect. Kikyo, you will be able to feel everything at three times the normal rate, and you will be able to see and speak. But you cannot move now, save wriggling or slightly twitching. Are you scared, little miko?"

"Wh-what-"

"Ah! You reminded me!"

He took out a thick cloth and gagged her with it.

"I will be able to hear you scream, but block out your words. A handy tool, I'll say."

She was truly terrified now, and struggled on the floor.

"You are… so beautiful, Kikyo, too beautiful for your own good."

Naraku grabbed her arms and lifted her up with her elbows stretched behind her.

"I can feel your fear. Don't worry, this is nothing. Wait 'till you see what I'll do to you."

Her eyes widened and her chin quivered.

Suddenly, he pushed her against a wall, loosening her gag, a knife at her throat.

"Are you a virgin? Answer me, or I'll slice your head off.

"Y-y-yes-s."

Naraku grinned evilly. He tightened her gag again.

A door opened, and he threw her into the bright room it opened to.

She fell on her back, and pain ran throughout her body.

"Ugh!"

Vines encircled her waist and legs, raising her up.

He sliced open the front of her miko garb, and the piece of clothing fell to the ground, shredded.

He slipped his hand under her underwear and tore it off.

Her private was hairless.

"Beautiful…Beautiful…"

Naraku untied the knot on the piece of cloth that hid her breasts, yanking away the fabric.

Immediately, her soft, round mounds bounced out, her rosebud tips still puffy, obviously not erect yet.

He basked in the glorious sight, but Kikyo shrieked and somehow mustered the strength to cover her gorgeous breasts with her forearms and turn away.

Furious, he spewed another large dose of the paralyzing gas in her face, successfully rendering her immobilized.

Her body went limp on the vines, and Naraku scrutinized her boobs.

Medium. That wasn't big enough. But her tips were great.

As a further punishment, he grabbed her breasts and squeezed and pushed for several minutes until her milky white mounds were visibly swollen.

She whimpered, begging him to stop, teeth clenched in terror and because it hurt so much.

He paid no attention to her pleas, and vines pulled her arms behind her, erect nipples pointing out, legs forced apart by yet another vine.

Before long, a swarm of green tentacles held her up, vulnerable and helpless, so that her exposed breasts were the same height as his head.

He sadistically smiled and sprouted another head.

Each head sucked ruthlessly on a breast, like a baby feeding.

Both tongues roughly tickled her nipples, making her moan.

Encouraged by the noise she made, her bit on her poor nipples, and three times the pain coursed from her tips.

She screamed in pure agony, tears spilling from her eyes.

The process repeated for about half an hour, until Naraku finally let go, her hard pink nipples shaking along with her jiggling breasts.

The vines lifted her higher, so her tight virgin hole was right in front of his eyes.

Why wasn't she wet?

"Delicious."

The extra head fell off, discarded and he started licking her cunt, earning groans from Kikyo, whose breasts dangled, still bouncing from being moved around so much.

He inserted his tongue further when she still refused to wet, even though her womanhood was quaking, and he finally felt her pearl, and flicked it with his tongue.

She couldn't stop herself.

Juices erupted from her vagina, pleasuring Naraku to an incredible degree as he happily slurped up her discharge.

"You taste…amazing."

But as much as he loved his experience with her cunt, he liked her breasts more.

She was dropped to the ground and her wrists were tied to a tree (that had mysteriously appeared).

Two wooden planks shoved her hips up, putting her in a very sexy position, with her round breasts unlocked and rosebud tips pointed down.

Kikyo wailed and tried to squirm out of the tentacles' grasp, but Naraku's poison was too strong.

He got on top of her, and his arms wrapped around her sides and pinched onto her nipples yet again.

He pulled them down, and let go, enjoying how her tits bounced and repeated it, over and over, until she gasped in pain and her tips puffed up again.

Not wanting to get her pregnant, he snapped his fingers, and slimy lavender tentacles appeared, slithering up her legs and arms. They carried her into the air, directly over Naraku, so he could view everything comfortably.

"Squeeze." He commanded.

Tentacles of all different sizes writhed,

They curled around her legs, butt, folds, boobs, and tit tips.

And they _squeezed_.

It has glorious for him. He was so pleased when he watched, her perfect body being raped in such a terrible way.

Naraku could feel Onigumo's desires flying sky high.

She would have rather die. Searing pain laced every part of her violated body.

When the tentacles finally released, she breathed a sigh of relief, and she felt her private areas relax.

But she shouldn't have gotten like that, because the next thing that came out of his mouth was:

"Rape her."

Panicking, she bucked around as the poison wore off, but the tentacles were too tightly wound around her.

"Let me go! Please! Stop…" She wept.

But the tentacles squeezed her again, and this time, a large one pierced into her vagina, one too big for her tiny hole.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**"

It raped her again and again, her tits moving with its thrusts.

Blood trickled down her legs as it finally withdrew.

They started disappearing, until only one bound her wrists and spread her legs, pressing her breasts onto the floor, her nipples twitching. Naraku walked over, egg in hand. It was an egg thicker than the tentacle.

"N-n-no. No!"

He placed it at her opening, twisting it in.

She screamed.

It slid down into her womb, and…

CRACK!

Eggshell and discharge spewed out.

Kikyo fainted, and Naraku turned her on her back.

"Bankotsu."

"Hai?"

"Did you record all that?"

"Hai."

"Good. Make copies and show it to everyone."

"Hai."

Two tiny stray tentacles latched onto her nipples and bit.

Naraku flicked them off.

Milk now expanded her breasts.

Milk? Oh well. No matter.

He sucked on her tits and sighed as her delicious milk filled his mouth.

"She's my slave now."

"She won't be as fun the next time. She won't be a virgin." Bankotsu pointed out.

"Baka. I have a potion that will make her a virgin again."

He took out a green bottle and opened it. Then he stuffed the opening into her clint.

The liquid inside seeped into her.

"There. After two hours all damage done to her tits and vagina will be repaired."


End file.
